Fairy Tales
by SasuTenLuvr
Summary: A series of oneshots. Some of your favorite fairytales reenacted by some of your favorite mages and directed by yours truly. Feel free to suggest fairytales and roles!


**Welcome. I said I was considering doing this, and here it is. This is for entertainment purposes mostly. Fairy Tales, by Fairy Tail. Enjoy this prologue.**

**Also, for those of you who already know me on this site- yes, I know, I need to work on my other fic, and I am. Just. Enjoy this for now.**

**I don't own any of the characters, and I only own myself.**

* * *

A bored authoress will never bode well for anyone.

Every character, whether canon or OC, must be very aware of this principle. It might not necessarily mean the difference between life and death, but depending on the particular authoress, the level of danger could come dangerously close. Of course, in the end, it's not like the characters can do anything about it.

Suten was not only bored, she was restless. In an hour she would have to return to the daily grind that was her senior year, and the reminder that she should _really_get busy on her current fanfiction loomed unceasingly over her head. But her writing chi was effectively blocked. That was why she'd been indulging in so many distractions, like roleplaying in forums and making text adventures- and finally watching this Fairy Tail anime she'd heard a bit about. Already she'd chosen Gray as her new bishie, though she had yet to contact him.

'Well, why not throw him and his friends a housewarming party?'

**(insert witty linebreak)**

Gray Fullbuster woke up on the floor.

Of course, at this point in his career, he was kind of used to regaining consciousness there, so it didn't faze him much. He pulled himself up, stretching the slight soreness from his muscular limbs, and looked around. "What the..."

If he'd been captured, whoever it was had managed to knock out Natsu, Lucy, and even Erza as well. Thankfully, they seemed to be coming around at the same time he was. "They got you guys too?" he asked, getting their attention.

"Yeah," replied Natsu, looking around in confusion. "But how? I mean, we were all just in the Guild Hall, and then...What is this place?" he added.

"Beats me."

Lucy inspected the surroundings as well. "It looks like some kind of set," she commented finally.

"That's because it is a set."

The four mages jumped slightly in shock, automatically preparing for attack and looking around for the source of this new voice.

"Over here." Waving at them from what looked to be a tall director's chair was a girl their age. She had mostly straight black hair just past her shoulders and golden eyes. "Glad to see you all finally woke up," she told them. "But jeez, it took a while! That's the last time I use so much chloroform."

"Are you saying you kidnapped us?" asked Lucy apprehensively.

"Eh..." She waved a hand dismissively. "I wouldn't call it kidnapping so much as borrowing."

"Then why couldn't you just ask us to come with you?!"

"Because that's no fun!"

The Fairy Tail mages sweatdropped at this. 'This girl's crazy...'

"But we're getting off topic," continued the girl, leaning forward in the chair. "I'm SasuTenLuvr, but you can call me Suten, or Authoress-sama. I've also been called That Weird Girl in Black before...not a bad idea for a penname, actually."

"And what do you want with us?" Erza asked, cutting immediately to the chase with eyes narrowed. "Why are we here?"

At this she smiled. "Two reasons. One is so that we can get to know each other. The other..." The smile widened into a Cheshire-cat-esque grin. "Mm, that's a secret for now!"

"Secret..?"

"All you need to know right now is, this is my personal world." She jumped off the director's chair and walked towards them. "And you're not leaving until you do what I want!"

"Well, what'll you do if we don't?" Natsu challenged automatically.

"I won't force you to do anything! Like I said, you just won't go home, that's all." Suten folded her arms with a slight pout. "Jeez, you don't even know what I want and you're already considering refusing?"

"We might as well hear her out," Lucy mused. "Okay, fine- what do you want us to do?"

This was evidently the right thing to say, because Suten beamed. "Nothing too dangerous- I just want you to act out some stories, that's all."

"What kind of stories?"

The mischievous grin came back. "Fairytales."

"...what?"

"You heard me, fairytales! " She clasped her hands together passionately. "Stories passed down from generation to generation, about cleverness and kindness and true love conquering all!"

"That actually sounds... kinda fun!"

"It sounds to me like a waste of time," commented Natsu.

"I hate saying it, but Natsu's right," said Gray, who had been silent all this time trying to figure out why he felt like he should know this girl.

"Call it what you want," Suten replied, looking at him in a knowing way, "but if you don't do it you're not getting out of here. Think of it as a job."

There was a small pause in the conversation as the mages each thought this over. If she was only trying to get them to act, it was preferable to something like fighting each other to the death or tearing an innocent town apart. After all, how bad could this be?

"Alright, fine," responded the Salamander. "We'll do your acting! What's up first?"

"Well, it's funny you asked..." She consulted a clipboard that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "First on the list is..."

* * *

**I already have a couple of ideas for fairy tales I want to do, but please send in your thoughts as well. You can specify who you want to play certain parts(please note that the cast is not confined to only Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza), and even which version (Disney or traditional) you want me to use. I do have a liking for traditional, though, because I'm a bit of a sadist when it comes to characters. But there's nothing stopping me from mixing in some Disney as well.**

**Also, speaking of sadism, yes you can ask for boys in female roles and vice versa. As you'll see in the first story.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please review!**


End file.
